fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hino Akane
Hino Akane is a main character of Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!. A very passionate girl that loves to make others laugh. Akane is the new captain of her school's volleyball team. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire. Personality A very passionate girl that loves to make others laugh. Akane is the new captain of her school's volleyball team. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. Appearance Akane has short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, held with 2 yellow hairpins on the right side. Her eyes are a matching shade of red as well. Her casual outfit consists of a loose long-sleeved orange dress-top with crisscrossing yellow stripes, red pockets and a red ribbon at the back, blue skinny jeans and red flats. Cure Sunny has bright orange hair, the upper part of which is worn in a single bun on top of her head with a few loose strands, while the rest is around chin-length and is let down loose. Her eyes also become a bright orange. Her tiara has one angel wing attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Like March, she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel orange frilly piece. Her arm protectors reach past her elbows, and are decorated with orange ribbons at the top and light orange folds at the wrist. Her boots are long as well, reaching past her knees with orange ribbons at the top.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Hino_Akane#Appearance Relationships Family *'Hino Daigo' - Akane's father. *'Hino Masako' - Akane's mother. *'Hino Genki' - Akane's younger brother. Freinds Cure Sunny is Akane's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transformed by saying "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". Cure Sunny has the power of fire. Out of the 5 Smile! Cures, Sunny has the most physical strength, she can even make earthquake with her punch, hike the giant boulders. Her basic attack is Fiery Circle. Attacks *'Fiery Circle' Transformation "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" - Pretty Cure Smile Charge! is the transformation phrase used by Akane to transform into Cure Sunny. Etymology - Hino comes from meaning either "sun", a reference to her alter ego's name, or "day" and meaning "field". So Hino means "sun field" or "sunny field". It could also mean , wich would then be a reference to her power as Cure Sunny. However, it could aslo mean "of the sun", if "No" is written as . - means "dark red". In the prequel, it was revealed that her father Daigo gave her this name because he wanted one that was easy to call, and just went with the first name he came up with using あ ("a"), the first character in the Japanese alphabet. Her mother Masako gave her this name because of a beautiful sunset (茜 or "akane") she saw on the day Akane was born, and hopes that Akane will possess a heart as beautiful as the sunset.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Hino_Akane#Etymology Songs Trivia See also *''Hino Akane at Pretty Cure Wiki'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Female Category:Females